deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Noctis Vs Dante/@comment-26198742-20171210023536
Alright, now it’s time for me to give my thoughts on who I think wins based on what I know of both combatants and just a quick heads-up. I’m going to break it into sections to because there is honestly a lot of things to cover so allow me to start. Strength: In terms of Strength, both Dante and Noctis have shown rather similar feats with Dante blocking a punch from the Savior and pushing it back and Noctis blocking multiple attacks from the Archaen otherwise known as the titan which according to the Bestiary on FFXV and the Final Fantasy Wiki; the Titan 497.04 ft tall and weighs 47,743.05 t (which I’m going to assume tons) and while we don’t have an official height and weight for the Savior, I believe it is slightly taller than the Titan and possibly a bit more heavier however Personally I’d say Dante’s feat of blocking a punch from the Savior outclasses Noctis’s feat primarily due to the fact of the weapon that Noctis was using to block the attack with. Throughout the times that Noctis successfully blocks the attacks from the Titan, he is using the Blade of the Mystic which is one of the Thirteen Royal Arms and given the nature of some of the Royal Arms leads me to believe that Noctis blocking the attacks from the Titan were a result of the Blade of the Mystic’s power rather than that of Noctis’s own physical strength and what’s more Dante was able to push the Savior’s punch back (Granted I do believe after the punch had landed, it had became significantly weaker due to Nero defeating Sanctus in the Savior) which puts Dante ahead of Noctis and throwing in his Devil Trigger, True Majin, Gilgamesh, and Beowulf Gauntlets it only puts Dante further ahead of Noctis in terms of strength. Weaponry: In terms of Weaponry both are bringing a lot to the table with Dante, you have all of the Devil Arms and Firearms while Noctis has his Royal Arms, Swords, Greatswords, Lances, Firearms, Machinery, Daggers, and Elemancy with both Dante and Noctis’s arsenal countering the other for the most power however in terms of Destructive Capacity and Quantity than Dante gets it due to him possessing more Devils arms with some of them honestly having more destructive force behind them with even Pandora alone being a prime example of this however I have to give versatility to Noctis honestly given the Nature of his abilities and since they revolve around him summoning multiple weapons as one of the abilities and Noctis has shown to be pretty quick and versatile when switching between multiple weapons shown best in the Dream Sequence in FFXV and better exemplified in the OMEN trailer showing that he is real quick to switch between the necessary weapons in that scenario as well as knowing how to use them in conjunction with each other. Another thing to note is that the Royal Arms are all embedded with the element of Light which make them incredibly effective against Daemons (Granted it’s not confirmed that Daemons and Demons are the same but it’s safe to assume) which while would be ineffective against Dante due to the Beowulf Gauntlet’s being “blessed with sacred light” which would mean that Beowulf (The Demon) was the same however while this is true I honestly believe that they’d be more effective to his Devil Trigger and Majin Form as they have Dante embrace his demonic power and his Majin form might honestly make Dante more Demon than human. Another Weapon that Dante would have to worry about is the Ring of Lucii due to two attacks Spells in Particular being Death and Alterna; If Dante is hit with Death than he’ll be slowed down and repeatedly damaged with the chance of being hit with Instant Death being rather high however given Dante has encountered a similar item in DMC3 and was able to continue on with it in his possession, than he’d most likely be fine but with Alterna which has Noctis break open the Fabric of Reality and eject them into another dimension which Dante has no counter for as he has never shown the ability to escape another Dimension on his own accord throughout the DMC Series (He does in MVC:I but I’m focusing primarily on DMC). While Dante has DC and Quantity when it comes to Weapons, Noctis has Versatility and some weapons that could prove to be a big problem for Dante in the long run so I’m gonna have to say they tie each other in terms of weaponry. Speed: Honestly, I’d say both are pretty equal in terms of speed for a lot of reasons; Both have dodged bullets, both have reacted to lightning, both have dodged/reacted to missles, and both have fought opponents with similar abilities/speed to theirs as Dante has fought Vergil while Noctis has fought Ardyn so I’d honestly say both are pretty equal in this area. Durability: Dante takes this…it’s pretty obvious I know but Dante has shown ''FAR BETTER ''feats of durability than Noctis has shown making this pretty clear cut on who holds this edge. Abilities: Alright now this is where things get a bit dicey…Dante has his Healing Factor, Styles, Devil Trigger, and Majin form while Noctis has his Warp, Phasing, Armiger, Power of Light, and Elemancy. Dante With his Healing Factor would enable him to stay in the fight Longer than Noctis due to the rate at which it heals him however Noctis would be able to avoid a large amount of Dante’s attacks by just phasing through them giving him a method of avoiding damage just as reliable as Dante’s ability to heal from damage. When it comes to Styles and Warping/Elemancy, Noctis pretty much outclasses Dante’s Trickster Style due to him teleporting while Dante is moving at high-speeds and Warp gives Noctis options to find Vantage points to get out of Dante’s Reach, enable him to strike Dante from different angles, teleport out of the way of an attack and the Warp-Strike’s damage increases the farther Noctis is away when he Warp-Strike’s to his opponents and can even leave decoys to throw Dante off when he’s Warp-Striking and he should be capable of leaving them even when he’s warping regularly and not Warp-Striking. However Royal Guard and Quicksilver offer Dante better defenses than Noctis, he can use Royal Guard and especially Dreadnaught to make him nearly impossible to Damage while Quick Silver would enable him to more or less Freeze Noctis in his tracks and while Noctis has seen Time-Freeze before, I do not believe he is immune to it due to the nature of how it was used. Doppelganger can actually be easily countered by Elemancy to some extent due to some Elemancy spells being able to be created striking more than once and if you throw in Unicast which allows Noctis to cast Thundara, Fire, and Blizzara at the same time making it rather useful against Doppelganger to an extent Now this brings me to their forms Devil Trigger/Majin Form vs. Armiger/Power of Light. With the Devil Trigger and Armiger, you have basically the same thing; Two States that drastically increases the abilities of Dante and Noctis respectively with Devil Trigger Dante’s physical abilities and powers while Armiger increases Noctis Warping Abilities, allows him to use the Royal Arms all at once, and increase the damage of his Warp-Strikes so both of them honestly match each other in their states although I’d honestly say that Dante edges out only slightly due to increase his power further. As for Majin Form vs. Power Of Light, you have the same thing as Devil Trigger and Armiger only much more powerful version of their previous forms; Dante in his Majin Form was able to overpower Alice and force her back into her original form and drastically increase his power while Noctis with the Power of Light was capable of fighting and defeating Leviathan and gives him more power than his Armiger and even use his Royal Arms as projectiles which honestly makes this rather a difficult choice on who holds it with this form however I’m going to say Noctis edges out due to Dante having to be in a critical state in order to enter his Majin Form while Noctis by the end of Final Fantasy XV seems to be able to enter it on his own accord and doesn’t need to be in any specific state to enter it. Final Verdict: Honestly as Nier and Jester have said, this could go either way and while Dante does have some pretty important Advantages such as Strength, Durability, Destructive Capabilities, and a large Arsenal but Noctis is holding Mobility, Versatility, slight abilities, and slight weaponry however if I had to be honest… I’d honestly have to say Noctis in a Very, Very, Very, VERY difficult and hard fight due to the advantages that he has which would enable him to keep up and contend with Dante for the most part with his Versatility with his weapons being able to match Dante’s large amount of Devil Arms, his Mobility with Warping would enable him to avoid a large amount of Dante’s strikes and counter Dante’s Trickster Style, Armiger being able to counter Doppelganger and contend with Devil Trigger and the Power of Light being more easier to access than Dante’s Majin Form, and the Ring of the Lucii offering Noctis a way to end the fight.